1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics and cosmetic application. More specifically the present invention relates to an eyelash curling and coloring apparatus including an upper jaw structure and a lower jaw structure, the jaw structures each having jaw structure rearward ends which are pivotally interconnected by a jaw hinge, the lower jaw structure having a lower jaw structure forward end with coloring pad engaging means and the upper jaw structure having an upper jaw structure forward end with an eyelash engaging flange projecting generally toward the lower jaw structure forward end and having a rounded flange lower end. The coloring pad receives an eyelash coloring pigment and preferably includes a series of closely spaced grooves oriented perpendicular to the hinge pin and arrayed from one coloring pad lateral end to the other coloring pad lateral end, for aligning and separating the user eyelashes gripped between the jaw forward ends.
The hinge structure may include upper and lower lobes with registering hinge pin ports and a hinge pin passing through the hinge pin ports, or may include a flexible strip interconnecting and preferably integral with the upper and lower jaw structure rearward ends which resiliently bends to permit pivoting of the upper and lower jaw structures relative to each other. Stop projections preferably project from the middle region of upper jaw structure toward the lower jaw structure, and from the middle region of the lower jaw structure toward the upper jaw structure.
The coloring pad has a forward face which extends rearwardly as it extends upwardly and the engaging flange has a rearward face which extends forwardly as it extends downwardly. The individual coloring pad forward face and the engaging flange rearward face are have either a progressive curve or a planar bevel shape. As a result of this construction, during apparatus use, the engaging flange abuts the user eyelid to provide proper spacing so that the apparatus fully engages the eyelashes and yet does not pinch the user eyelid. As the engaging flange abuts the user eyelid, the user eyelashes rest on the engaging flange top face, and the engaging flange rearward face slides continuously along the coloring pad forward face as the upper and lower jaw structures are pivoted by user fingers to close together, pressing the eyelashes into the pad grooves, thereby laterally separating the eyelashes, pressing the eyelashes into coloring material on the pad, and the progressive sliding of the engaging flange along the upper surfaces of the eyelashes as the flange bears firmly against the eyelashes creates a progressive upward curl in the eyelashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been eyelash coloring brushes and curling devices. A problem with these devices has been that none are believed to have been capable of both coloring and curling simultaneously. None have provided coloring pattern means.
Risberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,042, issued on Oct. 11, 1938, teaches an eyelash curler with jaws which clamp against upper and lower sides of eyelashes. A problem with Risberg is that it is capable of straightening eyelashes, but not of significantly curling them. A problem with Rector is that the apparatus just stays in one place on the eyelashes and bends them into an L-shape, which is not a desired shape and is unhealthy. Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,585, issued on Aug. 22, 2000, discloses a combination eyelash curler and eyeliner applicator, is a combination eyelash curler and eyeliner applicator, and not an eyelash coloring apparatus. Other related art includes Nist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,412, issued on Dec. 15, 1981, teaches an eyelash curler, with a blade for bending eyelashes, but which might also break or cut eyelashes; Stein, reveals an eyelash curler; Seidler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,423, issued on Jun. 23, 1970 discloses a cosmetic article applicator; Nojiri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,712, teaches an eyelash curler; Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,700, issued on Jan. 3, 1995, reveals an eyelash curler; and Rector, U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,694, issued on Jan. 8, 1946, discloses an eyelash crimper. None of the devices in the cited art provide eyelash separating grooves in eyelash contact surfaces, or provide progressive, sliding movement of a bearing surface along the length of the eyelashes to create a progressive, upward curl.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an eyelash curling and coloring apparatus which separates, colors and creates a progressive curl in the eyelashes simultaneously without breaking the eyelashes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is capable of depositing coloring material in pattern form on eyelashes, and permits replacing and washing of coloring delivery pads.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact, hygienic, easy to use, safe and durable.
Yet further objects of the present invention are to provide such an apparatus which does not pull eyelashes out by the roots and does not break eyelashes, which fits comfortably in the user hand and form fits along the curvature of user eyelids, which separates, lengthens and shapes and gently curls the entire length of the lashes in an natural-looking curl so that the eyelashes are thicker and more protected than ever with prior application devices.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
An eyelash curling and coloring apparatus is provided including an upper jaw structure having an upper jaw structure rearward end and an upper jaw structure forward end, the upper jaw structure forward end including an eyelash engaging flange projecting generally toward the lower jaw structure forward end for applying concentrated pressure to and progressively bending user eyelashes as the flange is slid axially along the eyelashes; a lower jaw structure having a lower jaw structure rearward end and a lower jaw structure forward end, the lower jaw structure forward end including coloring pad engaging structure; a coloring pad with eyelash coloring pigment material for securing to the lower jaw structure forward end with the coloring pad engaging structure; and a jaw hinge pivotally interconnecting the upper jaw structure rearward end and the lower jaw structure rearward end.
The coloring pad engaging structure preferably includes a forwardly opening mounting channel having a channel upper wall and a channel lower wall, and the channel lower wall projects forwardly beyond the channel upper wall to define a coloring pad mounting lip for receiving and supporting coloring pads; and the coloring pad has a pigment retaining body and a rearwardly protruding anchoring flange sized to fit snugly into the mounting channel, so that the pigment retaining body rests on the mounting lip. Each of the upper jaw structure forward end and the lower jaw structure forward end is preferably concavely curved rearwardly across its width to correspond to and receive the convex curvature of a typical user eyelid to permit gripping of eyelashes at their bases across the entire eyelash row; and the mounting channel and mounting lip and the coloring pad retaining body and anchoring flange are correspondingly curved.
The hinge structure preferably includes a pair of laterally spaced apart lower lobes protruding upwardly from the lower jaw structure rearward end, each lower lob having registering pin ports; pair of laterally spaced apart upper lobes protruding downwardly from the upper jaw structure rearward end having registering pin ports; and a hinge pin passing through the registering pin ports of the upper and lower lobes.
The eyelash curling and coloring apparatus preferably additionally includes a spring biasing mechanism extending between the upper jaw structure and lower jaw structure biasing the upper jaw structure forward end away from the lower jaw structure forward end. The spring biasing mechanism preferably includes an elongate leaf spring secured to the lower jaw structure with a fastener and extending rearwardly and passing rearwardly around the hinge pin and extending forwardly along the upper jaw structure to a point at which the leaf spring is secured with a fastener to the upper jaw structure.
The upper jaw structure has an upper jaw structure upper surface and the lower jaw structure has a lower jaw structure lower surface, and the apparatus preferably additionally includes finger grip assisting surface irregularities on the upper jaw structure upper surface and on the lower jaw structure lower surface.